


summer lovin'

by alwaysdwellingondreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sort Of, Summer Romance, The grease!AU that nobody asked for, but its still magical, but will i be able to write it??? time will tell, i have i so clearly in my head, like it's the grease plot, seriosly can someone else write this AU for me, someone talented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdwellingondreams/pseuds/alwaysdwellingondreams
Summary: James and Lily meet the summer before seventh year, neither knowing the other is a witch/wizard. Imagine the surprise when Lily meet up at Hogwarts for her last year of school, having transferred from Beauxbatons.





	1. Summer fling, don't mean a thing

"So this is it, then?" James said, looking torn. "This is goodbye?"

Lily didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She had, for a moment, believed that James would insist on staying together. That this was more than just a summer romance, that this was something real, something they could build a relationship on. She had half expected him to at least ask for her address so that they could write one another. But there were no questions about the future, no hint that he wanted her to continue being a part of his life. She was relieved. Really. Even though her heart didn't quite agree, her mind was sure that this was the best solution to this summer romance conundrum. 

She had been stupid. James had not been a part of her plans for the summer. She had not planned to fall so quickly and so deeply for this hazel eyed, messy haired, muggle boy. Of course she hadn't. Who plans for that? It was not that him being muggle was necessarily a bad thing. She could well imagine spending her life with a muggle boy. If only the times had been different. With Voldemort and his convictions on the rise in Britain as well as rest of Europe, she had no intention of bringing an unsuspecting muggle into a relationship with a muggle born. A mudblood. It would be a death sentence for him. And for her. Hopefully, in a few years things would change. Maybe Voldemort would be killed, and maybe his followers and their beliefs would disperse, and no one would bat an eye at a witch dating a muggle boy. 

But this was a future Lily could only hope for. And she tried not to hope. Hope would only lead to heartbreak. 

"Yes, this is goodbye, James." Lily said in a final note. She just needed one last touch, one last hug. She looped her arms around his neck, and her entire body melted against him. Her face fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, and she let her fingers thread their way through his wavy locks. How was she supposed to say goodbye to this heartbreakingly beautiful, funny, charming boy? She knew she just had to rip the plaster of quickly. And so she did. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James stood dumbfounded. One moment she had been in his arms, and it had felt so right. His beautiful read headed, freckled girl, who was not really his, had hugged him goodbye, and he had suddenly not been sure if he really could go through with saying goodbye. But then a moment later she had unfolded herself form his grasp, kissed him on the cheek and turned her back to him. She was walking swiftly back up the driveway to her summer house, where she would get into the car with her parents and sister, drive off to the airport, and go back to France. 

He knew this was for the best, that this was the right decision. But oh, how his heart was aching. And he had to admit, there was also a second kind of hurt, a hurt to his pride. Why had Lily been so ready to say goodbye? It seemed so easy for her to go. Why hadn't they ever talked about staying in touch? James had waited for her to bring it up, had thought over and over what kind of lie he should tell her to understand why they couldn't continue. But in the end, it hadn't been necessary. She had never brought up any possibilities for a future together, and neither had he. Naturally. There was no chance that he wanted to bring a muggle girl into the mess that was the magical world. James had never really entertained the possibility of being in an actual relationship with a muggle, he had always assumed the divide between their worlds would be too great. But these few weeks in the summer with Lily had been absolute bliss. Sure, he hadn't told her anything, so she didn't really know how different they were. But it had felt so right. 

Maybe, in a not too distant future, there would be a chance for them to be together. 

"Lily!" He found himself calling out after her. She turned around, and James felt that this moment belonged in a movie. Lily turning around as in slow motion, with her hair twirling, the rays of the morning sun shining through the gaps in the strands if her hair, and that sad smile on her face. "Thank you. For making this summer one to remember."


	2. My heart is sayin', "fool, forget him."

Lily Evans was a liar. She had told James she was going back to France for school, and she had not told him she was a witch. The latter was really a lie by omission, as James had never asked if she was a witch or not. And why would an unsuspecting muggle who knew nothing of the magical world ask a girl if she was a witch, when she had given no inclination that there was anything less than normal with her. And it really hadn't been proper to tell him, after knowing him for only six weeks. She could only imagine how that conversation would go. He'd definitely break up with a girl who showed clear signs of mental instability. 

The first lie was rather more important for this story's progression. Lily was in fact not going back to Beauxbatons for her final year of school, she was transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in Scotland. And it would do her no good to arrive at Hogwarts with a broken heart and a mind who struggled to think of anything but the lazy summer nights of 77. 

The morning of September first, Lily woke a lot earlier than usual. In fact, she had barely been able to sleep at all, and the little sleep she had had been fitful and full of dreams about her first day at Hogwarts. One professor with a wonky nose, wearing glaringly orange robes had stated that her magical education so far Beauxbatons had been inadequate and it was required that she had to start her education anew in first grade. There had also been glimpses of a certain messy haired boy, looking very disappointed at her being sorted into Slytherin, of all houses. 

Merlin, she hoped she didn't get sorted into Slytherin. 

A part of her really wanted to drop the plan of Hogwarts entirely. Why on earth had she decided that she wanted to leave all her friends for the final year? But Lily knew that it was a good plan. She wanted to start making connections in the British Ministry it Magic, and what better way than to take a year abroad in the country she intended to move to. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Hogwarts Express left at 11 am, but Lily had already found an empty compartment and gotten herself comfortable with half an hour to spare. She hoped that someone would come in and sit by her, so that the eight hour train journey wouldn't be entirely lonesome. But she was also afraid, afraid that some Slytherin would join her, that they would ask questions, and that they would found out she was muggle born. It was unfair to assume all Slytherin were bad, but on the other hand, she couldn't afford to trust anyone in these times. 

There were only a few minutes till eleven, and the platform was buzzing. Lily had the compartment window open a smidge, and she was the witness to tearful goodbyes (mostly between first years and their parents, but she could also see a dark haired girl, already in school robes, kissing a boy goodbye and wiping tears from her eyes.) happy reunions (a boy with shoulder length black hair jumping a taller skinnier boy with mousy brown hair while shouting "Moony! Where have you been all my life?!" "Pads, it's been one week since we saw each other last") and parents giving on last lecture. Just to her right she could hear an older lady talking. "Now darling, if I get one more letter from Minerva about you blowing up a desk, I will take away your broom." The voice sounded oddly familiar, and Lily strained her neck to try to get a look at the lady. "Don't worry mam, he'll probably be too busy thinking about that girl he's in love with to get into any mischief this year" a boy laughed. Lily could just see him, it was the boy who had jumped the mousy haired boy earlier. Just as she was about to get up from the bench to try to get a closer look at the lady and the boy she was speaking to, the door to the compartment opened. 

A girl her age peaked through the door. Her hair was blonde and made even blonder by the girl having spent her entire summer outside. 

"I'm sorry, all the other compartments seem to be full. Do you mind? Or are you saving the seats for someone?" She opened the door wider as she spoke, revealing two other girls behind her. One of them was the girl who had cried while saying goodbye to her boyfriend. Her eyes were red rimmed. The other was a short girl with horned glasses and dark blonde hair cut in a short bob. 

Lily had barely been able to get out a "I don't mind" before the three girls had bombarded her compartment with their luggage, one black cat and two owl cages.


End file.
